Una realidad distinta
by Arely Mainzer
Summary: Temperance se despierta al lado de Booth sin poder recordar nada, pero realmente no es lo que se imaginan... situado después del juicio de la sepulturera.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer Fic... asi que de seguro tiene muchos errores, si saben de algo en que pueda mejorar díganmelo... Yo se que la descripción no dice mucho, pero es que realmente no sabia que poner =) ****espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Nada de esto me pertenece todo es de Hart Hanson.**

**Temperance llevaba ya unos instantes despierta, pero no abría**** los ojos, se sentía realmente cansada y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Perezosamente abrió sus ojos, y tras hacerlo varias veces comprobó lo que pasaba por su mente… No estaba en su habitación!.Ni siquiera estaba en su casa. Nada le resultaba familiar. Nada excepto el hombre que dormía a su lado. Su mejor amigo, el hombre que le había salvado la vida más de una vez, su confidente: Seleey Booth. **

**Que rayos paso anoche? Se pregunto Brennan mientras se levantaba lentamente sin despertar a su acompañante. Recordaba que la noche anterior habían estado celebrando el hecho de que la sepulturera ya estaba en prisión. Eso y además que Ángela y ****Hodgins ahora eran esposos. Luego llegar a su casa, dormir, y ahora despertaba al lado de Booth. **

**Miro a su alrededor, esa definitivamente no era la casa de el. Acaso estaban en un hotel? No! Imposible. Eso no pudo haber pasado… pero le asombro más el hecho de que llevaba un pijama que jamás había visto antes. **

**Se sobresalto un poco al ver que Booth comenzaba a despertar, tenia miedo de que el confirmara sus sospechas, pero tampoco quería estar mas con la duda. Así que decidió encararlo.**

**-Hola Booth**

**-hey cielo – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella con la clara intensión de besarla, a lo cual ella se echo para atrás como una niña pequeña.**

**-Temperance… linda… ¿estas bien?- dijo el claramente preocupado por su comportamiento.**

**-No..No.. No lo se****…. ****Booth… por favor, no me odies.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- dijo asustado**

**-realmente lo siento… pero… no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche.**

**-y por qué habría de odiarte? Ves? Eso pasa por trabajar sin control y dormir tan tarde.**

**-Booth… no… no entiendes? Yo no recuerdo lo que paso anoche.**

**-cariño – dijo el poniendo su brazo sobre sus hombros – paso lo de siempre, trabajamos, cenamos y nos dormimos…**

**-solo eso? Tu y yo no tuvimos?**

**-que cosa?**

**-sexo… tu y yo no tuvimos sexo?**

**-estas enojada por eso? Cariño, creí que había quedado claro, teníamos que despertar temprano, teníamos que trabajar.**

**Temperance cerro los ojos y se dejo caer hacia atrás tocándose la cabeza…**

**-estoy realmente confundida.**

**-cielo… quieres que te lleve al medico? Me estas preocupando…**

**-No, no… dime… cómo llegue aquí? Que paso después de que llegue a mi apartamento anoche?**

**-tu apartamento?**

**-Si... mi apartamento… en donde yo vivo…**

**- Cielo… lo vendiste. Hace más de dos años… cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí…**

**-deja de bromear Booth… que esta pasando aquí?**

**Seleey se acerco a Temperance colocando su mano en su frente… a lo cual ella se estremeció un poco.**

**-no estas enferma cierto?**

**-la sepulturera… ayer… ayer la metimos a prisión… recuerdas?**

**-soñaste con ella de nuevo? Amor – dijo el tomando su mano – Olvídala, eso paso hace mucho tiempo… lo de ayer fue solo un mal sueño entiendes.**

**Temperance cerro los ojos fuertemente… no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Seleey la observo, se acerco a ella y suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de Temperance al momento que la abrazaba.**

**-Todo va a estar bien… de acuerdo? Confía en mi.**

**Brennan se dejaba hacer, por un momento se olvido de todo. Aquello era un sueño? Un producto de su imaginación? **

**-Por qué estoy soñando esto Booth?- dijo lentamente**

**-olvídalo… no vale la pena… -el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo – yo estoy siempre contigo… nada, absolutamente nada te va a pasar. Esta bien?**

**Ambos se miraron un momento…**

**-bueno que tal si ahora nos vamos a bañar?… se nos va a hacer tarde**

**-**** ju… juntos? – dijo Temperance algo asustada.**

**Booth sonrió y se acerco a ella lentamente…**

**-Temperance… es muy tarde… y ya sabes como soy… cuando empiezo no puedo parar… que te parece – dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello – si en la noche te secuestro un rato, apagamos los teléfonos, y desquitamos el día de ayer.**

**Booth no dejaba de besarle el cuello y Brennan no dejaba de suspirar con el contacto.**

**-No. Ahora no- dijo el con una sonrisa – es tarde... yo me baño mientras preparas el desayuno de acuerdo?**

**Brennan todavía en estado de shock no pudo hacer más que contestar afirmativamente con la cabeza.**

**-Esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, una pesadilla, - decía ella sin parar.**

**Hacia tiempo que Booth se bañaba y ella ahora estaba inútilmente buscando ropa… en esa casa no tenia ni idea de donde estaban las cosas…**

**Seleey salió de la regadera solo con una toalla en la cintura, y la observo un momento.**

**Sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada grito…**

**-Booth?**

**-si?- dijo este abrazándola por la espalda.**

**Temperance se puso realmente nerviosa al ver el estado de su compañero. **

**-**** Yo… emm.. me… me ayudas a vestirme?**

**-mmm. Dijo el mordiendo su cuello… me gusta mas cuando me pides lo contrario**

**Ella rápidamente se alejo de el sobresaltado… cómo era posible que el tímido de Booth hablara de eso con ella? Ahora los papeles se habían intercambiado, ella estaba totalmente asustada y eso no se le paso al agente.**

**-que tienes Temperance? Que te pasa? **

**-no. Nada… solo… me duele un poco mi cabeza eso creo- se sentó en la cama y lo miro- podrías buscar mi ropa por favor…**

**El estaba mas que confundido, pero se limito a hacer lo que ella le pedía… Temperance lo observaba todo, no quería volver a pedirle algo como eso, así que grabo cada uno de los lugares donde estaba la ropa.**

**-ropa interior también o esa ya la tomas tu?**

**-por favor – dijo un poco apenada.**

**Seleey le dio la ****ropa y se hinco a un**** lado de ella.**

**-algo te pasa… pero no te voy a obligar a que me lo digas, espero que lo hagas sin necesidad de que yo te lo pida…**

**Temperance bajo la mirada, y Seleey le tomo la barbilla con los dedos haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo.**

**-te amo… de acuerdo? Mas que a mi vida.**

**Ella se sorprendió mucho, tal vez no era la primera vez que se lo decía. Pero era la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba… -El se levanto y dejo a una confundida Temperance Brennan ahí, ella rápidamente tomo su ropa y se metió al baño.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los que comentaron, aquí va la siguiente parte...**

Al salir el ya estaba desayunando.

-Dios mío, Booth… el desayuno… realmente lo olvide…

-no te preocupes – dijo el con una sonrisa – ya lo hice yo.

El se levanto para ponerle la silla y comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Al terminar salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al Jeffersonian.

Booth manejaba, sin decir palabra alguna y Brennan trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos. Al llegar el paro el auto y la miro…

-tengo que pasar por mi oficina a arreglar unos asuntos, después vendré por ti para comer. De acuerdo?

-este bien- dijo ella mientras se bajaba y comenzó a caminar. Seleey salió también del auto y le grito.

-hoy tampoco me darás beso?

Ella volteo, y lo miro con una mirada totalmente confundida y triste, se acerco lentamente a el y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Ella se volvió a girar para seguir caminando pero el se lo impidió jalándola del brazo. La acerco a ella y le dio otro beso, nada comparado con el anterior, uno totalmente apasionado, lleno de deseo, lleno de amor, ella no paraba, sino por el contrario, seguía besándolo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el cuello de el. Este por su lado, con las manos en la cintura de Temperance la acercaba mas hacia si, hasta que la falta de aire hizo imposible que continuara.

Booth sonrió. – en un rato paso por ti.

-de acuerdo

Brennan camino lo más rápido que pudo, y solo pensó en una persona además de Seleey que podía ayudarla en aquel momento.

-Ángela… Ángela, ¿puedes venir? – grito la antropóloga a su amiga que iba pasando por su oficina.

-que tal cariño? Que pasa?

-tengo un problema… un problema enorme…

-con Booth?- pregunto la artista algo asustada.

-no… o si… no lo se… conmigo.

-cariño, ven – dijo Ángela mientras se sentaban ambas en el sillón de la oficina de Brennan.

-dime… que paso?

- Ángela te contare todo… todo lo que me pasó… pero solo promete que me escucharas hasta el final antes de decir algo… y que no creerás que estoy loca. De acuerdo?

-esta bien.

-ayer… si… ayer estábamos en el juicio de la sepulturera, nosotros ganamos, recuerdas? Y también tu y Hodgins nos dijeron que se habían casado… estábamos en el bar, celebrando y todos nos marchamos… yo llegue a casa… me di un baño y me dormí, estaba realmente cansada. Hoy en la mañana desperté. Al… al lado de Booth. Juntos. En la cama.

-de acuerdo – dijo Ángela esperando que Brennan continuara…

-Con Booth… entiendes… juntos… además me beso. Dos veces y… estábamos en otra casa. Y… creo que vivimos ahí, y por loco que suene el dijo que el juicio fue hace mas de dos años y yo la verdad es que… ya no se que hacer…

Ángela había estado escuchando atentamente la historia de su amiga, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que preocuparse por la salud de su amiga.

-cariño. Creo que… que deberías ver a un medico. Tal vez te ha hecho daño trabajar tanto y…

-no, no, no , no, no necesito un medico. Ángela por favor… me siento perdida.

-mira… Booth tiene razón, del juicio pronto se cumplirán dos años y medio. Es…

-dime un cosa… solo esto… que fecha es hoy?

La artista miro su reloj para consultar la fecha.

- hoy es 06 de septiembre.

-pero de que año?

-2012?- dijo algo confundida…

Brennan se dejo caer sobre el sillón.

-Dios mío… me he perdido dos años de mi vida.

-que? De que hablas cielo?

-por favor… créeme lo que digo, no lo invento… ayer era 2010.

-vamos cariño,- dijo Ángela levantándose. - te voy a llevar a un medico.

-no… solo dime algo… que ha pasado desde ese día?… que he hecho después de que el juicio termino…

-bueno… no se como comenzar… pues, los casos siguieron como siempre. Tu y Booth…

-que?

-pues ahora son novios… desde hace mas de dos años también…

-que? Pero… pero como? Booth… Seleey Booth y yo? Como paso?

- fue un día… después de terminar un caso, tu y Booth estaban en tu apartamento, como siempre. Comentando las cosas del día y esos pretextos que se daban entre ustedes para estar juntos. Creo que estaban tomando una cerveza, y de pronto comenzaron a jugar a la botella. Tu me dijiste que algo te había preguntado el. Y de pronto se estaban besando… y entonces tu y el… pues…

-tuvimos sexo?

-bueno cariño, si… solo que ese día, dijiste que habías hecho el amor… con Seleey Booth.

Temperance miro hacia el suelo un poco avergonzada.

-la verdad Ángela, es que no recuerdo nada…

-bueno, entonces supongo que no recordaras que eres tía cierto?

-Russ tuvo otra…

-no cielo, no…- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa – me refiero al pequeño Jack… mi hijo

Temperance sonrió asombrada…

-de verdad Ángela? Eres mamá?

-si cariño… el ya tiene mas de un año, es hermoso…

-no lo puedo creer… felicidades Ángela- dijo Brennan abrazándola

-bueno, gracias Bren… pero la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que me felicitaste.

-oh.. yo… lo siento.

-no esta bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa- oh espera… mi celular… alguien me llama.

-Ángela?

-Hola, soy yo Booth… Tempe esta ahí contigo?

-si, por que?

-quiero hablarte de algo sobre ella.

-de acuerdo, un momento… Bren. Tengo que hablar, en un momento regreso esta bien.

-oh de acuerdo-

Ángela salió y se dirigió a su oficina.

-listo… que decías?...

**a Caris Bennet se que dije que te avisaría, es solo que lo subí en la noche y me dijo que tardaría en actualizarse, cuando cheque no estaba todavía, así que no te dije... pero que bueno que lo viste y que te gusto, y muchas gracias por el consejo también =)**

**a Tami762, se que la descripcion parecia otra cosa, pero si es algo diferente... espero y te guste así. **

**a karina, gracias por comentarme aun sin tener cuenta y por ser la primera en decirme algo... se que es un poco confuso pero en esta parte se aclara un poquito mas. que bueno que te gusto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**muchas gracias por todos los comentarios . no pensé que les iba a gustar mucho, pero que bueno que si =)**

-listo… que decías?

-es Temperance, esta mañana ha estado muy rara, no es la misma… y… no quiso decirme que tenía. A ti no te ha dicho nada?

-emm pues… no he hablado mucho con ella. No estoy segura.

-estoy muy preocupado, tal vez algo le hice… no quiero que este así conmigo…

-no creo que ella este molesta contigo, tal vez solo tiene un mal día

-no lo se… por favor cuídala de acuerdo? Creo que no se siente bien.

-no te preocupes… yo estaré con ella.

-gracias Ángela… nos vemos después.-

-adiós Booth.

La artista corrió rápido hacia la oficina de su amiga, la encontró muy perdida en sus pensamientos…

-cariño te puedo preguntar algo?

-eh?… si

-que vas a hacer con Booth? Aunque ahora no lo creas. Ustedes están muy enamorados y llevan mucho tiempo juntos.

-si.. te entiendo… pero no es fácil para mi… yo no se… lo que siento.

-no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado… tu has estado enamorada de Booth desde mucho antes… y lo sabes

Brennan se mordió el labio inferior…

-solo tengo que darme un tiempo… todavía no estoy segura de lo que esta pasándome.

Booth ya estaba entrando al Jeffersonian. Ángela había ayudado a Brennan con el caso en el que trabajaban para que supiera más o menos que era lo que tenia que hacer. Ella estaba tan enfocada que no noto cuando Booth la toma por la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-lista?

-haces eso muy seguido?

-que cosa? – dijo el confundido.

-tomarme por atrás mientras claramente ves que estoy ocupada – dijo molesta.

-oh yo… lo siento – dijo alejándose de ella.

Todos miraban asombrados la escena. Nunca pensaron que esos dos podrían llegar a estar molestos por algo. Ángela miro a Brennan de tal forma que ella cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho…

-yo… yo… estoy bromeando ci..e..lo.

Booth formo una sonrisa un poco falsa que todos vieron perfectamente

-vamos a ir a comer?

-que? A si claro – dijo Seleey

Ambos salieron, y mientras caminaban Brennan tomo la mano de su compañero y la entrelazo con la suya, acto que no paso por alto la artista, que sonrió al ver lo sucedido.

Ya en el Dinner ambos estaban comiendo, para sorpresa de Brennan Booth ya no se sentaba enfrente de ella, sino a un lado y no dejaba de abrazarla en todo momento. Ella tampoco se movía. Al contrario, había puesto su cabeza sobre el pecho de el y pasaba sus manos sobre su torso.

-hoy , como te dije en la mañana, te quiero secuestrar un rato… - dijo el

-a que te refieres?

-me refiero a que voy a pasar por ti a eso de las 6 pm y sin decirle nada a nadie vamos a ir a cenar tu y yo… solos… que te parece?

-si… muy bien – dijo ella sonriendo… a donde me llevaras?

-oh… esa es una sorpresa. Ahora vámonos. Que si llegamos tarde no podremos irnos temprano.

El se levanto y antes de que ella lo hiciera el tomo su rostro con las manos y la beso, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes… un beso lento, apasionado, que la dejaba sin aliento.

El sonrió - vámonos.

El día paso rápido y ella estaba tan concentrada revisando sus huesos que cuando se dio cuenta faltaban 15 minutos para las 6… así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a arreglarse un poco.

Exactamente a la hora acordada apareció Booth en la oficina de Brennan.

-lista cielo?

-si. Dijo ella levantándose- te estaba esperando.

-a… entonces vámonos.

El camino fue un poco largo, pero estuvieron conversando tanto que ni lo sintieron… Brennan comenzaba a sentirse en confianza de nuevo.. a pesar de todo… seguía siendo Booth. Su mejor amigo.

-bien llegamos - dijo el abriéndole la puerta a Temperance.

Era un restaurante de lo más lindo, era acogedor, con buena música y excelente comida.

Ya en la mesa Booth se mostraba un poco nervioso y Temperance se preocupo

-estas bien – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de el.

-claro- dijo sonriendo – es solo que tengo que decirte algo.

-que es?

-bueno… tu sabes… estoy dos años que hemos estado juntos, han sido, lo mejor de mi vida. y

yo solo no encuentro una razón para vivir sin ti… Temperance, eres lo único bueno de mí…

jamás podría dejarte ir… Te amo. Y quiero saber – dijo sacando una cajita de su bolsa…

- te quieres casar conmigo?

Brennan estaba totalmente en shock

-Booth… cómo… cómo me pides algo así? Sabes lo que yo pienso, yo jamás me voy a casar.

Con nadie. No… no quiero casarme contigo…

**actualizo mañana =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, aquí esta la cuarta parte...**

La expresión de Seleey cambio totalmente… jamás pensó que ella lo rechazaría.

-Temperance…

-yo… no lo se Booth… deberías llevarme a casa.

Seleey bajo la mirada,

-de acuerdo

Salieron de ahí. Nada era como el se lo había imaginado, ni siquiera probaron la comida. El camino ahora si fue muy largo, nadie dijo nada y al llegar, Temperance se encerró en el cuarto sin decir más. El entendió todo y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes.

Eran las 3 am, y Brennan no conciliaba el sueño, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, salió a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia, así despejaría un poco su mente , y antes de volver a entrar se encontró un pedazo de papel arrugado a un lado del bote de basura… comenzó a estirarlo y leyó el contenido:

_Es el peor día de mi vida, creí que seria una noche espectacular, supongo que imaginaba que Temperance me diría que si, y ahora estoy aquí, __solo, escribiendo en un pedazo de papel para sacarme todo de adentro, __Porque… a quien mas se lo podría decir? Yo creí que ella quería esto tanto como yo, creí que me amaba mas allá de todo… pero no… creo que me equivoque… que pasara ahora conmigo? Con nuestra relación? Tengo tanto miedo de que me deje, de que ya no me ame. Dios! No puedo dejar de llorar, quisiera que ella entendiera un poquito esto que siento. Que viera mi corazón, es que la amo tanto. Es mi vida. __No me queda más que esperar. Esperar a ver que decide mañana ella, y si me quiere lejos. Pues. No tendré otro remedio que hacerlo. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que ya no tendré más sus besos, que por la mañana ya no podre verla mientras duerme, como un ángel. que ya no sentiré su cuerpo sobre el mío … me mata… Dios mío… la amo tanto…_

Al terminar de leer Temperance tenia lagrimas en los ojos, se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Booth. Entro lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, ni grandes movimientos se metió a la cama con el, haciendo que este despertara…

-cielo? – dijo un poco dormido…

-si- dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de el – soy yo

-que pasa?

-nada… solo quiero estar aquí contigo…

-tengo… tengo que preguntarte algo… porque si no lo hago, no se que pasara.

-que pasa?- dijo ella.

-Temperance, mírame – ella lo obedeció – esta todo bien entre nosotros? Estas tu bien?

-si.- Dijo ella esquivando la mirada

-no… no es verdad… ya no confías en mi? Ya no me amas?

-si – dijo ella poco convencida

-a cual de las dos preguntas contestaste?- dijo el agente serio.

Temperance no sabia que hacer… podía ver claramente la tristeza de el, y ella la estaba provocando… pero como iba a fingir que todo estaba bien… que recordaba todo lo que el decía… se sentía sola, incomprendida… y no supo que mas hacer que abrazarlo fuertemente mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-yo no quiero que estés triste… no quiero.

-no te preocupes por mi… yo… solo quiero que seas feliz.

Brennan se separo lentamente de el…

-a que te refieres?

-que si ya no me amas… si ya no quieres estar conmigo… yo no te voy a obligar, no te tienes que quedar conmigo por lastima.

-shh – dijo ella poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios – bésame.

El agente no lo pensó dos veces antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella, era un beso lleno de sentimientos, primero comenzó lento, pero rápidamente se hizo apasionado. Brennan comenzó a quitarle la camisa, y el hizo lo mismo con la de ella. Booth bajo hasta besar su cuello, le quito el pans que tenia puesto y ella los bóxers y sin dejar de besarse se convirtieron en un mismo ser.

Temperance lo abrazo y lo beso como si fuera la última vez en su vida que lo haría.

Seleey… mírame tú ahora a mí – dijo ella lentamente…

El obedeció y se encontró con esos ojos azules llenos de amor que tanto extrañaba ver.

-yo… se que estoy enamorada de ti… te amo… y quiero casarme contigo…

El agente sonrió… -de verdad? estas segura?

-mas segura que nunca. Dijo mientras lo besaba.

Seleey se levanto rápido y saco de uno de los cajones la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo… se acerco a ella y sin dejar de mirarla se lo coloco.

-te amo…

-yo también te amo…

Seleey se metió a la cama y la abrazo, ella se dejo caer sobre su pecho y así, en la tranquilidad de aquella noche ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Booth fue el primero en despertarse, temeroso de que ella despertara y que tomara la actitud de la mañana anterior, se limito a mirarla… Después de un rato, ella se dio medio vuelta y lo miro…

-¿Qué haces? – dijo sonriendo

-solo te miro-

-Mmm, no debe de ser muy interesante.

-no creas… es lo que mas me gusta hacer

-esta bien… te muestro lo que me gusta hacer a mi? – dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

-mmm… me encanta… - dijo el entre besos… - pero es tarde… tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-no, no. Para nada… hoy no quiero ir a trabajar

-oh disculpe… creo que me equivoque de habitación; mi prometida es una adicta al trabajo y jamás diría eso – dijo el burlonamente

-que dijiste? – dijo ella sonriendo como una boba

-que ella nunca diría eso…

-no. No, no… mi prometida?

-oh Temperance… lo siento… perdón si te hice molestar.

-claro que no… me gusta como se escucha… mi prometida

-eres tan linda… pero enserio tenemos que levantarnos ahora si no queremos llegar tarde.

-Seleey – dijo ella poniendo carita de niña buena – no prefieres quedarte aquí (beso) conmigo (beso) toda la mañana (beso) y tarde (beso) hasta la noche (beso).

- eso (beso) es exactamente lo mismo (beso) que me dijiste la primera vez que hicimos el amor (beso).

-mmm… tiene sentido… yo sentí como si ayer hubiera sido la primera vez – dijo con una sonrisa

-a que te refieres?

- a que no quiero ir a trabajar… quiero estar contigo y comerte a besos

-de acuerdo… de acuerdo… me convenciste... Pero tú planearas la escusa mañana

-claro que si… pero ahora… – dijo sonriendo...

**No es mi intención hacer algo dramático.. de eso ya se encargara Hart, y espero que este cap les haya gustado mas... muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho... mañana subo la continuación. **

**para EmilyD-07 si he leído tu fic y me ha gustado mucho... espero que lo continúes muy pronto =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí esta ya la quinta parte...**

Brennan comenzó a besar a Booth, y justo como ella lo había planeado no salieron de su casa para nada, pidieron comida Thai, y rompieron las leyes de la física en todas las habitaciones.

-Eres como una droga – dijo ella sonriente… -una vez que te prueban, ya no te pueden dejar.

-y usted señorita… no se queda atrás… - dijo mientras la besaba.

-ya es bastante tarde…

-tienes razón… pero antes de irnos a "dormir" – dijo en un tono gracioso – quiero que bailes una canción conmigo.

-a si? Cual?

Booth se levanto rápido y se dirigió hacia los Cd´s. encontró el que buscaba y lo puso… la música comenzó a sonar y le tendió la mano a Temperance para que bailara.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_**Bailarías, si te invito a bailar?**_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_**Correrías, y nunca voltear hacia atrás.**_

_Would you cry? if you saw me cry_

_**Llorarías si me vieras llorar?**_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_**Y salvarías mi alma esta noche?**_

-mmm… esa canción – dijo ella mientras se recargaba en su hombro.

-tiene algo malo?

-no… me gusta muchísimo

_Would you tremble, if a touched your lips?_

**_Te estremecerías, si tocara tus labios_**

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._

**_O reirías? Por favor dime eso_**

_Now would you die, for the one you loved?_

_**Y ahora, morirías, por el que amas?**_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_**Abrázame fuerte esta noche**_

-has eso- dijo Temperance con los ojos cerrados.

-que cosa?

-abrázame. Muy, muy fuerte.

El hizo lo que ella pedía y la abrazo, protegiéndola, demostrándole que el estaba con ella para todo. Que la amaba… y comenzó a susurrarle suavemente al oído

_I can be you hero baby_

_**Puedo ser tu héroe nena**_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_**Puedo besar lejos del dolor**_

_I will stand by you forever_

_**Me quedaré contigo por siempre**_

_you can take my breath away_

_**Puedes quitarme la respiración**_

-sabes? dijo Booth entre risas, aun no olvido cuando fuimos a las Vegas y saliste con ese traje negro... creo que nunca te lo dije pero te veias realmente hermosa, me dejaste sin palabras, casi sin dejarme respirar.

Brennan sonrió maliciosamente. -lo se.

**___Oh i just want to hold you_**

**____****yo solo quiero abrazarte**

_**Am I in too deep? **_

_**me he apasionado tanto?**_

_**Have I lost my mind? **_

**_he perdido mi mente?_**

_**But i don't care you're here tonight **_

**__****_Pero no me importa, tu estas aqui esta noche._**

Temperance pensó en esta ultima frase... estaba claro que ella no era la misma, ahora estaba confiando en el amor, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía, y lo mejor es que no le daba miedo, porque aunque fuera irracional decirlo, sabia que Booth no iba a dejarla jamás, así que no se lo espero dos veces para volver a juntar sus labios con los de el, un beso apasionado, suave, dulce… lleno de amor.

Sin dejar de besarse comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación, tirando algunas cuantas cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Booth la coloco suavemente en la cama, besándole el cuello, ella daba pequeños suspiros que el no pasaba desapercibido.

Y ahí, en esa habitación, volvieron a ser uno mismo, rendidos finalmente se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Temperance se despertó muy temprano, y lo primero que hizo fue ver su anillo, jamás pensó que ella pudiera llegar a utilizar uno de esos… a pesar de todo lo que había dicho anteriormente… se sentía bien… después lo observo a el… tenia la cara de un niño al dormir, totalmente feliz, sin pensar en nada malo

-Bueno días – dijo el asustando un poco a su prometida.

-vaya! Buenos días… pensé que dormías

-lo se… ya note que me estabas mirando.

-no, yo solo estaba… mmm… viendo… si… dormías… - dijo un poco avergonzada

-no te preocupes… me gusta que me mires

-No empieces Seleey Booth… ahora si tenemos que ir a trabajar

-lo se… que mala suerte

Ambos se levantaron, se ducharon, desayunaron y se dirigieron al Jeffersonian.

-paso por ti a la hora del almuerzo de acuerdo?

-claro que si – dijo dándole un beso… - te amo… no se te olvide esta bien?

-por supuesto que no… yo también te amo

-nos vemos

-adiós.

Seleey la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por completo, entonces se dirigió a su oficina.

Temperance por otra parte se dirigía a la suya cuando se encontró a Ángela en la puerta de esta.

-cariño… donde has estado? Me tenías preocupada…

-bueno – dijo sonriendo – estuve un poco ocupada ayer.

-mmm.. me suena a reconciliación

-mas que eso – dijo mostrándole el anillo

-AAAAHHHHH cielo… es lo que pienso que es…. NOOO… te lo pidió… por fin! – los gritos de felicidad de Ángela se escucharon por todo el Jeffersonian.

-que pasa aquí chicas – dijo Cam un poco asustada.

-Brennan… Brennan… ella, ella

Temperance le tapo la boca a Ángela

-es algo que paso… y que quiero decirle a todos cuando Booth llegue

-de acuerdo… esta bien… doctora… algo que quiera decir acerca de por qué no vino ayer?

-aamm. También lo entenderá cuando llegue Booth. – dijo un tanto nerviosa

-esta bien – dijo esta saliendo de su oficina.

-por que no me dejaste contarle?

-porque es algo importante… no quiero que Booth piense que lo estoy dejando fuera… quiero que ambos demos esa noticia

-de acuerdo cielo… llámame cuando el llegue… no me quiero perder eso.

Brennan se quedo sola en su oficina y comenzó a leer papeles tras papeles… quería ponerse al día lo mas pronto posible… en eso estaba cuando alguien apareció frente a ella.

-lista para ir a almorzar?

-ooh Booth – dijo levantándose y dándole un beso. – si… lista… pero… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-que es?

-quieres… bueno… decirle a los demás acerca de nuestro compromiso?

-tu no quieres?

-si… pero no quiero hacerlo sin ti… aunque ya se lo dije a Ángela.

-pues… que esperamos? Vamos a decirles. – dijo tomándole la mano.

-vamos.

Booth junto a todos los cerebrines en la plataforma, Brennan y Ángela no dejaban de sonreír.

-Bueno chicos… tengo que decir algo – dijo Seleey un poco nervioso… bueno… ustedes saben… Temperance y yo… pues… llevamos un tiempo

-NOS VAMOS A CASAR – grito Temperance desesperada por la lentitud de su novio.

-heey… - dijo mirándola – dijiste que lo diríamos entre los dos

-lo siento amor… pero tardaste mucho

-de verdad? Dijo Hodgins emocionado – felicidades ya era hora

-si… en hora buena – comenzó Cam felicitando a la pareja.

-Si, ahora podre darles terapia de matrimonio – comento Sweets feliz.

-oh no… el momento mágico se ha ido – dijo Booth sonriendo.

-pero digan… digan… cuando será? En donde? Cuales son los planes?- comento Ángela emocionada

Booth y Brennan se miraron al mismo tiempo… sin saber que decir

-Bueno – dijo ella – no lo hemos pensado… es que no sabemos

-tiene que ser en grande… imagínense la guapa Antropóloga forense del Jeffersonian Temperan Brennan se casa con el Sexi agente del FBI Seleey Booth – comento la artista emocionada…

-oh no Ángela… para nada… es mi boda… y yo la eligiere… y quiero que sea sencilla, simple, familiar y totalmente intima. A menos – dijo mirando a Booth

-No te preocupes –dijo sonriendo – la quiero exactamente igual.

-de acuerdo… de acuerdo… supongo que será en una iglesia cierto?

-pues… que mas da? Supongo que si. –dijo Brennan en un suspiro

Booth la miro y le tomo la mano… haciendo que ella se girara para verlo

-si tu no quieres que sea así… yo lo entenderé… quiero que seas feliz ese día.

-yo soy muy feliz… y seguiré siéndolo… me quiero casar contigo… en una iglesia y con vestido y todo lo demás.

-bien chicos… pero tendrán una fecha pensada supongo – comento Hodgins

-no… no lo se… eso lo elegirá Temperance… por mi me casaba hoy mismo

-deja las bromas… pero yo también quisiera que fuera pronto – dijo con una sonrisa

-un mes?

-de acuerdo…

-Yo opino que vayamos todos al Dinner a festejar esto – dijo Ángela emocionada…

-de acuerdo… pero los novios no pagan – dijo Brennan con una sonrisa

Todos salieron juntos y pasaron la tarde celebrando el compromiso… al caer la noche todos estaban muy cansados y cada quien fue para su casa… excepto Booth y Brennan que esperaron un poco mas…

**muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, que bueno que les gusto el cap. anterior. mañana subo el siguiente =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**aquí esta la sexta parte:**

-quisiera ir a algún lugar… no lo se… algo especial…- dijo Temperance

-ven… toma mi mano… yo te llevare

-no… es muy tarde… es cerca de la 1:30 am

-que importa… no tienes sueño o si? Además yo te voy a cuidar…

Brennan sonrió… que importaba que nada fuera lo que debía ser? O que las cosas hubieran dado un giro de 180º?… no era nada tan malo… al contrario…

-te amo…

-yo te amo mucho mas… - dijo el sonriendo… - vamos… quiero salir también

Brennan accedió y ambos subieron a la SUV. Iban tomados de las manos y condujeron un buen rato hasta que Seleey detuvo el auto… ambos bajaron y se encontraron enfrente de una gran laguna, alrededor de muchos arboles y bancas para que la gente se sentara ahí. Era tarde y no había nadie en aquel lugar, excepto por los pocos carros que pasaban por ahí, la luna estaba llena y se reflejaba en el agua

-donde estamos?-

-aquí venia antes yo… la casa en la que viví de pequeño no esta muy lejos de aquí… es un lugar bonito cierto?

-es precioso… imagino que venias mucho con tu familia

-no… yo… siempre venia aquí solo… ya sabes… lo necesitaba, entiendes?

Brennan lo miro fijamente. Sospecho que Booth quería decir algo mas, así que guardo silencio esperando que el hablara… se recostó en el césped y le puso la mano a Seleey para que la acompañara…

-tu sabes… yo tenia muchos problemas en casa…mi papá golpeaba a mamá y yo la tenia que defender… y muchas veces algunas ideas venían a mi mente… ideas que se le vienen solo a los cobardes… pensaba y pensaba en eso… y cuando venia aquí… no lo se… me calmaba totalmente… aquí… en el silencio y soledad, la valentía volvía a mi.

Temperance abrazo a Booth y se quedaron así un instante, sin decir nada

-hay algo que yo quisiera decirte… jamás se lo he dicho a nadie… pero no estoy segura si ya te lo he contado antes.

-que es?

-cuando yo iba al colegio, todos maestros y alumnos sabían que yo era adoptada… y… entonces, recuerdo una clase… de química orgánica, el maestro le pregunto a una chica que se sentaba justo detrás de mi, que estudiaba esta rama de la química… ella venia de muy buena familia, su padre era un gran empresario y hacían grandes cosas.. Pero ella no era muy lista y no sabia la respuesta… así que yo levante mi mano para contestar, cosa que no debía haber hecho… pues el maestro me vio y le dijo: Pero Giselle como es posible que Temperance, que es una huérfana adoptada sepa todas estas cosas que tu ignoras?

Yo pronto baje mi mano, y escuche como algunos chicos se reían de mi, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del salón. Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Y de pronto sentí una mano sobre mi espalda… era Giselle. Comenzó a gritarme muchas cosas acerca de que yo estaba sola y nadie me quería… tiros mis libros al suelo y se fue… yo me quede ahí… soportando las miradas de todos… Recuerdo que por las noches… antes de dormir, me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez: ojala no despierte mañana… pensaba que si lo decía mucho tal vez se me iba a cumplir…

Esta vez fue Booth quien abrazo a Brennan sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-tuvimos suerte de que no se cumplieran nuestros deseos – dijo ella con una sonrisa

-a que te refieres?

-a que si algo mas nos hubiera pasado… no nos habríamos conocido… no estaríamos comprometidos… y yo no seria tan feliz como lo soy ahora

-y como casi siempre tienes toda la razón…

-casi siempre? – dijo Brennan con una sonrisa

-admite que a veces te equivocas…

-de acuerdo… pero casi nunca… y ahora... Que tal si vamos a casa?… realmente tengo frio…

-bueno… yo conozco una manera de calentarnos…

-si yo también la conozco… pero no la podemos usar aquí.

-por que no?

-es un lugar publico…

-que tal en mi auto… además no hay nadie…- dijo mientras la besaba

-no (beso) no me beses (beso) sabes que si (beso) te beso (beso) hago lo que quieras (beso).

-mmm… vamos al auto?

Ambos se levantaron y sin dejar de besarse entraron al auto por la parte de atrás… Booth comenzó a besar el cuello de Brennan y esta empezó a quitar la camisa de el… así, cuando se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos traía ropa. Trataron de encontrar la posición mas cómoda y Booth lentamente entro en ella… la sensación era tan placentera que ambos suspiraban y gemían del placer… El hizo movimientos cada vez mas rápidos y pronto llegaron al orgasmo. Seleey se dejo caer sobre ella mientras sus cuerpos volvían a la normalidad

-no quiero que me dejes nunca – dijo Brennan en un suspiro.

-mirarme… yo jamás… jamás… hare algo que te lastime… siempre voy a estar aquí… eres mi princesa y te voy a cuidar –dijo mientras la besaba.

Las semanas pasaron… Temperance se acostumbro rápido a la nueva vida que estaba llevando. Era fácil, y le gustaba y muchísimo

-como esta la antropóloga mas linda del mundo?

-feliz de ver al sexi agente del FBI – dijo mientras lo besaba

-vamos a casa ya o te falta algo por hacer?

-no… ya casi termino.

-espero que pronto… porque por si no lo has notado… somos los únicos que estamos aquí

-de verdad… pues que hora es?

-cerca de las 10 pm…

-wow… no pensé que era tan tarde

-entonces nos vamos ya?

-si… - Temperance tomo sus cosas y dirigieron a la salida

Al llegar a su apartamento ambos estaban viendo TV en el sofá… Brennan estaba algo distraída

-cielo… estas bien? Últimamente te he visto diferente

-si… estoy muy bien… pero quisiera decirte algo… es importante

-que es?

Brennan miro al suelo sonriendo.

-lo que pasa es que… vamos a tener un hijo.

**muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de ayer... la canción es la de "Hero" de Enrique Iglesias. actualizo mañana =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer, no pude... pero aquí esta ya la continuación...**

-que? – dijo Booth mientras se le formaba un sonrisa – estas embarazada? Vamos a tener un bebe?

-si – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-realmente no puedo créelo… cuanto tiempo tiene?

-no estoy segura… tengo que ver a un ginecólogo para confirmar el tiempo.

-Dios mío Temperance… estoy tan feliz… un pequeño Booth Brennan… un trocito de nosotros.

-lo se. Yo también estoy muy feliz – dijo mientras se le salían algunas lagrimas.

-que… que te pasa?

-no lo se… ignórame… estoy algo sentimental, es que vamos a tener un bebe Booth…

-lo se.. Te amo

-te amo.

-te imaginas, un niño con tu inteligencia y belleza

-y con tu buena simetría facial, además de tus grandes valores, como responsabilidad, honestidad y humildad entre otros que son necesarios para un niño.

-será el niño perfecto.

-será nuestro.

Booth se acerco a abrazo a Brennan con toda su fuera… la vida era perfecta.

Al día siguiente ambos llegaron al Jeffersonian con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que enseguida noto la artista… ya en la oficina de Brennan Ángela los alcanzo y comenzó a cuestionarlos.

-les paso algo cierto? – dijo con cara de curiosidad.

-wow Ángela… tu sexto sentido asusta mucho – bromeo Booth.

-esta científicamente comprobado que no existe eso del sexto sentido – dijo Brennan sin entender.

-ya lo se cielo, es solo una broma.

-ya déjense de cosas y díganme que paso, no tienen esa sonrisa desde que comenzaron a salir.

-Bueno Ángela, te tenemos una noticia.

-que es? Que es?

-Booth y yo vamos a ser padres.

-queeee? – grito Ángela sonriendo

-es verdad – dijo Booth divertido

-no puedo creerlo. Chicos, felicidades… Dios mío creo que voy a llorar- dijo abrazándolos -Voy a ser tía, cielo… un hijo tuyo y de Booth… cuando nacerá?

-por el mes de junio probablemente.

-Hodgins, Hodgins – grito Ángela emocionada corriendo hacia la plataforma.

-wow… Ángela si que hace escándalo – dijo Brennan cruzando los brazos

-cielo… he estado pensando en algo.

-en que?

Booth le tomo la mano. -bueno, tu vida, ha cambiado tanto… realmente todo esto es algo que tu no querías, es decir, los hijos, el matrimonio. Y siento que la parte difícil de la relación la estas llevando tú, me aterra pensar que todo esto es algo que no deseas.

-Booth, no piense así, es verdad, yo muchas veces dije que no quería casarme ni tener hijos, pero ahora todo es tan diferente, es tan fácil, y se ha vuelto parte de mi, que creo que ya no podría vivir sin ello… casarme contigo, y tener a este bebe en mis brazos son las cosas que mas deseo en la vida.

Booth se acerco a Brennan y le dio un suave beso en los labios el cual fue interrumpido con Ángela, Hodgins y Cam, que entraron a la oficina con una gran sonrisa.

-hey chicos, es verdad? –dijo Hodgins emocionado

-si… vamos a ser padres, va a ver una pequeña Brennan corriendo por ahí.

-o un pequeño Booth.

-o ambos – dijo Ángela feliz.

-he calmados… una cosa a la vez – dijo Cam – realmente los felicito a ambos, que alegría que vayan a tener un hijo.

-hay que avisarles a todos, hacer un gran baby shower, en un bonito local y que todos los compañeros vayan… Ah. Pero también esta tu despedida de soltera… que es lo que quieres primero cariño?

-Ángela, Ángela… tranquila. No quiero ninguna de las dos cosas

-que dices?

-nada de despedidas de solteros, no quiero ni imaginarlas… y con respecto al baby shower uno sencillo tal vez, solo con amigos.

-no hay manera de convencerte cierto?

-no.

-genial. Porque yo tampoco quiero despedida de soltera. No quiero pensar que un stripper se te vaya a andar acercando cielo.

-te pondrías muy celoso?

-pero claro que si.

-y que tal una despedida mixta? – dijo Cam.

-como es eso?

-es decir sin strippers ni nada de es, estar ambos, hombres y mujeres, hacer una cena tal vez algunos juegos, cosas así.

-si, eso si me gusta. – dijo Booth sonriendo.

-pero hay que hacerla ya… la boda es en unas semanas… - dijo Ángela

-que tal este sábado? – dijo Brennan emocionada ante la idea.

-de acuerdo

-pero solo nosotros, esta bien?

-si, le dirán a Sweets y a Daisy? – pregunto Ángela.

-por mi esta bien – dijo Booth.

-igual yo.

-de acuerdo, pero puedo llevar a mi novio Dra. Brennan? No quiero ser la única sin pareja.

-no hay problema.

-entonces el sábado.

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Hodgins, un gran lugar para hacer una reunión, había de todo y era genial. Ya habían almorzado y ahora se encontraban en el jardín conversando.

-conozco un juego – dijo Ángela

-de que trata?

-miren, Booth se tapa los ojos con algo y nosotros 7 cambiamos de asiento, el sin ver tiene que tomar nuestras manos y adivinar cuales son las de Brennan, después ella hará lo mismo… les parece?

-si, claro, vamos a jugar.

Todos se sentaron, Booth se coloco un pañuelo en los ojos y comenzó a tocar las manos de Ángela, siguió con Cam sin decir nada, luego Hodgins, Daisy y después las de Brennan,

-Mmm. Estas manos... Podrían ponerme a mil personas y siempre sabría cuales son las tuyas amor. Se acerco a los labios de Temperance y la beso. Hodgins se coloco detrás de Brennan y hablo.

- Booth, me has besado a mí.

El agente tiro el pañuelo totalmente asustado y tuvo que soportar las risas de todos sus compañeros.

-realmente me has asustado.

-da igual cielo… voy yo – dijo Brennan con una sonrisa.

Ella hizo lo mismo que Booth: se coloco el pañuelo y comenzó a tocar manos. Al llegar a las de Booth se detuvo…

- y tus manos… me han ayudado tanto. Sin ellas yo habrían caído hace mucho tiempo, metafóricamente hablando… no me sueltes nunca. Se quito el pañuelo y beso a Booth.

-este juego si me gusto – dijo Booth con una sonrisa

-a mi también.

-no me soltaras cierto?

-jamás… yo te amo.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y en eso el celular de Booth comenzó a sonar.

-diga? Si…. Realmente es necesario…. De acuerdo. Estaré allá.

-tienes que irte?

-si… necesitan que firme unos documentos.

-bueno. Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Cam.

-como me iré a casa? – le pregunto Brennan a Booth.

-ve en el carro, yo iré en taxi

-claro que no Booth. Tú vas más lejos que yo.

-no importa… no tardare.

-Pero estaré mejor si se que vas en el carro – dijo juntado su frente con la de el.

-de acuerdo… pero yo esperare hasta que te vayas.

Todos subieron a sus coches y Brennan al taxi. El la despidió con un beso y subió al carro.

Todo estaba tranquilo, había poco tráfico, pero se encontraba un poco aburrida… estaba mirando por la ventana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar… fue solo un segundo, un instante en el que ella dejo de prestar atención al camino. Giro su cabeza y solo alcanzo a ver la luz del coche que venia directo hacia ellos… lo demás… fue historia.

**muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este cap... mañana actualizo sin falta =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno... aquí esta el cap. 8. espero que les guste =)**

Brennan despertó. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran paredes blancas… todo era blanco, blanco y más blanco…

-donde estoy? – dijo levente.

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con el monitor encargado de decir su estado, un suero conectado a su brazo, cables alrededor de ella, y Booth dormido en un sillón… sonrió para si misma… se veía tan tierno.

Quiso levantarse pero sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho que hizo que soltara un pequeño grito, ante esto Booth se despertó

-bones, bones que haces?

-levantarme, pero me duele – dijo como un susurro.

Booth sonrió.– Al fin haz despertado, te extrañe mucho

-que? cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?

-dos semanas… pero no te preocupes, estarás bien bones.

-bones? Por que me llamas bones?

-siempre te he llamado así.

-no… no es verdad – Brennan comenzó a hacer memoria y una idea terrible vino a su mente. –Booth, Booth… el bebé, el niño, esta bien?

-que bebé bones?

-mi bebé Seleey, dime que esta bien. Le ha pasado algo?

Seleey se sorprendió... de quien estaba hablando ella?

-huesos, creo que… voy a llamar al doctor –

-no, por que? No me quieres decir lo que ha pasado? eso significa...

Brennan comenzó a llorar. Booth se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-no llores… no llores bones. No llores.

-no me digas bones… tu ya no me dices así.

Booth se quedo callado sin dejar de abrazarla. Era obvio que ella estaba confundida, pero llevaba un tiempo en coma y supuso que era normal.

Ella miro su mano y se dio cuenta que no traía el anillo puesto… desde que Booth se lo había dado era lo primero que veía al despertar, y ahora no estaba.

-Booth, donde esta mi anillo?

-el de tu madre? aquí lo tienes en tu mano.

-que?... no… el mío. el de compromiso que me diste.

Seleey dejo de abrazarla y la miro a los ojos, sabia que ella no estaba bromeando, podía ver la sinceridad en su rostro, y fue esto lo que lo hizo preocuparse.

-bones, - dijo en tono serio - tengo que llamar al medico, vengo rápido de acuerdo?.

Temperance afirmo con la cabeza y vio como Booth salia de la habitación... un momento después entro acompañado de un medico que la observo fijamente.

-muy bien señorita Brennan… nos dio un buen susto a todos – dijo mientras revisaba sus expedientes.

-que me paso?

-el taxi en el que usted iba tuvo un accidente. Esto le provoco un gran golpe en la cabeza, estuvo inconsciente 13 días, pero ha estado mejorando y ahora que despertó no me cabe la menor duda de que pronto podrá irse a su casa.

Temperance dudo en preguntar… -y mi bebe? –dijo seria.

El doctor la miro sorprendido. –estaba usted embarazada?

-si, si, tenia unas cuantas semanas.

El semblante de Booth cambio totalmente… bones? Su bones esta embarazada?

-lo siento Dra. Brennan, pero creo que cometió un error. Usted no estaba embarazada.

-que? Claro que si. Yo estoy embarazada! - dijo gritando lo ultimo.

-cálmese un poco. No debe exaltarse demasiado. Lo siento Dra., pero lo que usted dice es incorrecto.

Brennan se tapo la cara con las manos y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Booth se acerco lentamente y la abrazo como lo había hecho antes.

-calmante bones.

-es una pesadilla de nuevo – dijo ella entre sollozos.

-los voy a dejar solos un momento, creo que necesitan hablar. Agente Booth avíseme si ocurre algún cambio.

-gracias doc.

Booth siguió al doctor con la vista hasta que este salió, cuando miro a Temperance la encontró sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-bones yo…

-es 2010 cierto?

-de que hablas?

-el año… estamos en el 2010?

-si – dijo serio.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo… un sueño? Otra vez? Dios mío! No. Ya se había hecho a la idea, ya tenía una familia, ya no necesitaba nada más. Ahora todo se le venía abajo. Se aferro al cuello de Booth como una niña pequeña.

-era feliz Booth… era feliz

-quien? De que hablas bones?

Ella no dijo nada, después de un momento se limpio las lágrimas y se alejo de Booth.

-de nadie… de una triste personita que entendió todo mal.

Booth la tomo por los brazos y la miro.

-que te pasa bones? Que tienes?

-quiero… quiero volver.

-a donde? Pregunto Booth curioso.

-a… - Temperance suspiro – quiero volver a casa.

-has oído al doctor… en unos cuantos días saldrás de aquí y todo volverá a ser como antes – dijo sonriendo.

-como antes?

-si… animo bones. Todo va a estar bien.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron, ya le agarraron la onda jaja... y quisiera agradecerle especialmente a LadyBouse, me pusiste algo muy bonito ayer, es una de las mejores cosas que me han dicho jeje... yo también me acobarde mucho tiempo; hace mucho que tengo esta historia (y otras jeje) pero nunca me animaba a subirla, hasta que un día me decidí =)... yo digo que tomes tus ideas, las escribas y las subas, se siente padre que otros lean lo que escribes y a mi me encantaría leer tus fics... ****espero que te animes!**

**y pues ya saben mañana subo la siguiente parte =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**aqui esta ya la parte 9 =)**

Los días pasaron, Brennan salió del hospital y volvió al trabajo. Pero ya nada volvió a ser igual. No tenían casos, así que Booth no se presentaba más por ahí. Ella solo se dedicaba a identificar restos del limbo, y el.… papeleo tras papeleo.

Las mañanas eran largas y aburridas… y las noches lo eran aun más. Temperance se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño.

-no es justo, yo ya tenia una vida, era feliz, porque volver ahora? Tengo que fingir ante todos que estoy bien? – Brennan suspiro – por que me pasan estas cosas solo a mi? – y de pronto pensó en algo… Booth también había soñado con ella antes, también tenia su propia vida y su propia familia, y cuando el despertó, ella no supo apoyarlo, no se había dado cuenta de la difícil situación en la que el se encontró hasta que ella la vivió. ¿Cómo pudo el cambiar todo tan rápido? Como separar todo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? Temperance abrazo a su almohada y se quedo toda la noche sin dormir.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Seleey estaba totalmente confundido… Bones? mi Bones embarazada? Por que creería eso ella? Acaso esta saliendo con alguien mas?… ella debió de decírmelo… somos amigos cierto?... le tengo que preguntar, no puedo quedarme con una duda así… pero como se lo diré? y que tal que ella confirma que sale con alguien mas? Yo no quiero escuchar eso… Booth abrazo a la almohada. Bones… mi bones.

Ángela, Hodgins, Cam y Brennan se encontraban en el Jeffersonian conversando, como ellos suelen hacerlo. A pesar de que ya llevaba varios días con su vida normal, Temperance seguí confundida, se distraída demasiado y no dejaba de pensar en Booth. Como lo extrañaba… extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, verlo dormir por las noches, abrazarlo cuando llegaba por ella, salir juntos y por las noches al entrar a la habitación, sacar toda la pasión de llevaba por dentro y…

-cariño… cariño… Brennan!

-que? Ángela.

-estas distraída cielo.

-lo se… lo siento, estaba pensando en algo.

-lo imagino.

-miren chicos, ahí viene Booth – dijo Hodgins sonriendo.

Brennan volteo rápidamente, vio como se acercaba hacia ellos… no lo había visto desde aquel día en el hospital… era tal y como lo recordaba. Empezó a sonreír sin darse cuenta… ambos se miraron fijamente olvidando a los demás. Ángela noto esto, y con señas hizo que todos salieran del lugar para dejarlos solos.

-hey bones… como estas?

-hola Booth. Estoy… bien… y tu?

-bien, un poco aburrido por no tener casos.

-igual que yo.

-mira yo… venia a invitarlos a cenar al Dinner,

-a todos?

-bueno, esa era mi intención, pero por si no lo notaste bones… nos han dejado.

-a que te refieres? Brennan se volteo y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más excepto Booth y ella. Ángela si que era una gran amiga.

-y… quisiera ir conmigo?

-claro. Me encantaría.

-entonces vamos.

Ambos salieron de ahí sin saber que estaban siendo observados por tres personitas.

-yo digo que esta noche es la noche – dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-espero… se han tardado bastante – agrego Cam

-necesito tener una platica de hombres - dijo Hodgins mirando a las chicas.

Booth y Brennan estaban en la SUV. Ella sonreía sin parar… como extrañaba todo eso. Ahora, todo volvió a la realidad… aunque una realidad distinta a la que ella quería.

-bien llegamos.

-el Dinner, hacia tiempo que no venia.

-igual yo.

Entraron y se sentaron en los mismos lugares de siempre, Brennan se entristeció de que Booth ya no estuviera a su lado, de no poder tomar su mano mientras almorzaban, de no darle un beso antes de salir de nuevo…

-Por Dios Temperance – dijo moviendo la cabeza.

-estas bien bones?

-que? Ah, si.

Ambos pidieron café y Booth su queridísimo pay.

Estaban algo serios, no sabían muy bien de que hablarse, Booth solo pensaba en una cosa, y después de un rato se decidió a hablar.

-bones, yo… hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

La cara de Brennan se ilumino… diría lo que ella pensaba? Ay no! Que le voy a decir, calmante Temperance, aun no sabes lo que te va a preguntar.

-que… que es?

-bueno, cuando estábamos en el hospital, tu… tu le dijiste al doctor que estabas embarazada.

Brennan miro al suelo… el realmente quería hablar de eso?

-si – dijo sin más.

-tu creías que estabas… embarazada? – dijo Booth temiendo preguntar.

-si, realmente yo lo creía. – Brennan contesto sin mirarlo mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-pero… pero como? Es decir… tu? Tu bones? Por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-Booth, no tiene importancia, escuchaste al medico, no estoy embarazada.

-si, pero tu creías que si y te entristeciste cuando el dijo lo contrario.

-Booth, no quiero hablar de eso.

-por que no?

-porque no es de tu incumbencia.

-bones, somos amigos, y yo… pues, no pensé que me ocultarías algo así.

-no te lo oculte, simplemente… es algo que no puedo explicar.

-de acuerdo bones.

-por favor Booth, no te molestes.

-no estoy molesto.

-claro que si, y mucho.

-bones… me ocultaste muchas cosas y ni siquiera parece importante.

-muchas cosas? Solo es una.

-no, también me ocultaste que salías con alguien… o fue una de tus parejas con las que no tienes nada mas que… sexo – dijo Booth susurrando esto ultimo.

Brennan se levanto molesta de la mesa, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Era algo irracional comportarse así... ella misma había dicho eso muchas veces, pero la enfurecía el hecho de que el la tratara así, odiaba no poder estar en su sueño, volver al "solo compañeros y amigos" de nuevo. Booth también se levanto y ya afuera la alcanzo.

-a donde vas?

-a casa – dijo Brennan sin mirarlo.

-pero no traes carro.

-para eso están los taxis.

-estas loca? Crees que te dejare ir en uno de esos después de lo que te paso?.

Brennan no supo que contestar; era verdad, la ultima vez que ella se había subido a un taxi había terminado en el hospital.

-sube a la camioneta bones… yo te llevare.

Brennan suspiro. Y comenzó a caminar hacia Booth.

-solo quiero ir a casa.

-ahí te llevare.

**muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de ayer... mañana subo la continuación =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**aquí esta ya el cap 9 =) ...**

Ambos subieron a la SUV. El camino fue largo y silencioso, Brennan encontró gran similitud entre esa noche y la vez que ella había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio… ese día había sido ella la que arreglo todo. Tendría que hacer lo mismo otra vez?

Al llegar al apartamento Brennan se bajo del carro.

-adiós bones.

-no… quieres pasar? – pregunto temerosa.

-quieres que pase? – dijo sorprendido.

-si. No se… tomar algo tal vez?

-de acuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Al entrar Temperance fue a la cocina por dos cervezas y comenzaron a tomar juntos.

-que hiciste todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital?

-ya sabes… lo de siempre, trabajar y resolver asesinatos.

-Ángela dijo que no saliste del hospital.

-hablaste con ella? – dijo Booth apenado

-claro que si.

-bueno, la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado como para trabajar.

-gracias por estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

-tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo recuerdas?

-si.

Siguieron bebiendo, ya tenían varias botellas vacías, y Booth comenzó a jugar con ellas.

-que te parece si jugamos a la botella?

-Booth, es tonto, solo somos dos.

-pues, hay mas oportunidad de que te pregunte cierto?

-pero no tiene sentido.

-claro que si… mira, la giramos y al que le toque hace una pregunta y si el otro no responde merece un castigo.

-de acuerdo – dijo Brennan dándose por vencida.

Booth la giro y mientras esperaban, Brennan recordó que Ángela le había dicho que así empezaron la noche que comenzaron a salir juntos. Seria posible? En eso la botella se detuvo. Brennan le preguntaría a Booth.

-pero no he pensado en nada.

-solo pregunta lo que quieres saber.

-Mmm… alguna vez te arrepentiste de que fuéramos compañeros?

-por que preguntas eso?

-al principio no me querías recuerdas? Alguna vez pensaste en deshacerte de mi?

-no.

-ni una vez?

-no, a pesar de todo, siempre eras mi bones.

-no te creo.

-es tan difícil de imaginar? Acaso tu querías deshacerte de mi?

Ella lo pensó un momento. – no… nunca.

-ya ves. Gírala de nuevo.

De nuevo le toco a Brennan preguntarle. Y así otras cinco veces más.

-no es justo – se quejo Booth – esta botella tiene trampa.

-que? Claro que no… si tu mismo la elegiste.

-pues, es muy sospechoso que siempre me preguntes tu a mi.

-bueno, para que dejes de quejarte, puedes preguntarme algo tu a mi.

-lo que yo quiera?

-lo que quieras.

-te arrepientes de haberme rechazado?

Brennan palideció, jamás pensó que el preguntaría algo así, había tantas cosas… pero no esa.

-Booth… por que me preguntas eso?

-porque… quiero saber si aceptarías si te lo pidiera de nuevo.

-me lo estas pidiendo?

-si.

Ella pensó un momento… acaso la vida le había dado una oportunidad de ver en lo que un "si, acepto" que ella dijera esa noche se iba a convertir? Pero eso no era racional, no había estudios que demostraran que uno puede ver el futuro en los sueños, es ilógico… pero ahí estaba ella, con la oportunidad en sus manos de decidir de nuevo.

-Booth… yo no…

Booth la interrumpió -no lo digas bones… por favor.

Brennan guardo silencio.

-creo que debería irme – dijo Booth levantándose

-espera…

-que? – dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo

-tengo… quiero contarte algo. Por favor no te vayas.

El se sentó de nuevo. – que es?

Brennan no sabía lo que hacia, no sabia como comenzar la conversación o que decirle después. Pero era el momento de hablar y tenía que ser valiente…

-yo… yo tuve un sueño.

-Un sueño?

-si… cuando estuve en el hospital… yo soñé algo.

Booth comenzó a sospechar.

-que clase de sueño?

-fui como… al futuro, éramos todos nosotros pero unos años mas adelante.

-y como son los robots? – dijo Booth con una sonrisa.

Brennan no dijo nada, permanecía seria y un poco asustada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-al igual que tu yo tuve un sueño de nosotros dos.

Ahora fue Booth el que se mostro serio sin decir nada.

-al igual que tu soñé que éramos pareja, también que teníamos nuestra casa, íbamos a tener un hijo, y al igual que tu yo… me enamore de ti.

Booth bajo la mirada.

-se que es ilógico, que no hay ninguna teoría que pueda decir que…

Brennan fue interrumpida por unos labios que se juntaron con los suyos. Todo fue tan rápido, pero ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de corresponderle el beso, era como lo había hecho tantas veces en su sueño, era justo como lo recordaba, su sabor, su olor, esa sensación que solo Booth podía provocarle. Se separo perezosamente de el, pero antes de decir algo volvieron a juntar sus labios de nuevo.

-Temperance… yo te amo.

-yo también te amo Booth.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso, pero ya no era uno dulce ni tierno sino uno lleno de pasión. Las prendas de ropa comenzaron a caer rápidamente… y sus piernas a caminar torpemente por la casa hacia la habitación de Temperance. Una vez que llegaron ahí se miraron, una mirada llena de deseo, de felicidad, pero sobre todo llena de amor. Booth tomo la cara de Brennan en sus manos y la beso de nuevo, las manos de ella comenzaron a caminar sobre el torso desnudo de el… Dios mío! Cuanto extrañaba eso. Se tiraron en la cama… Seleey continuó sus besos por el cuello de ella, era tan perfecta, tan linda, y ahora seria toda suya. Ambas manos no dejaban de recorrer sus cuerpos, necesitaban sentirse cerca, necesitaban explorar cada rincón del otro, querían sacar todo aquello que había estado reprimido tantos años. Después de un momento Booth se coloco encima de ella y ahí volvieron a ser uno, los gemidos y gritos de placer se escuchaban por toda la casa, era la sensación perfecta, lo que ambos habían soñado una vez y que ahora era realidad…

**mmm ps bueno, mañana subo la continuación que es mas bien el final ya de la historia, muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron. espero que les haya gustado el cap.**


	11. Chapter 11

**olaa.. ayer cometí un error... puse cap 9 y era el 10 jeje.. pero ps, no fue nada grave jaja.. este es el cap 11 espero que les guste =)**

Seleey despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, recordaba todo, cada detalle, cada parte de ella se había grabado en su mente. Y ahí se encontraba Brennan, durmiendo con un aire inocente, como una niña pequeña. Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y las manos de ella en su torso, aquella era la mañana que tanto deseaba, la que tantas veces se había imaginado y ahora la estaba viviendo. Era verdad! Seleey Booth por fin había conquistado a Temperance Brennan, a la famosa antropóloga forense del Jeffersonian... a la chica mas linda del mundo, el no sabia como, pero ahora era realidad; una dulce realidad... ella se empezó a mover y a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-buenos días princesa.

-hola Booth.

-como amaneciste?

-muy feliz – dijo abrazándolo. Y tu?

-con ganas de repetir lo que hice anoche – dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla.

-que suerte tienes… yo tengo ganas de lo mismo.

La sensación era increíble, algo inexplicable, los besos, las caricias, jamas se iban a cansar de ello. Ambos lo deseaban tanto, se necesitaban, y ahora que eran pareja podían (y lo harían) todas las veces que quisieran.

Ahora los dos se encontraban en la cama, abrazados conversando.

-cielo… – dijo Booth mientras le tomaba las manos

-que?

-me contaras bien tu sueño? Con diálogos y todo?

-quieres que te lo cuente?

-si.

-todo, todo? Es muy largo.

-tengo tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno, en mi sueño yo estaba algo perdida porque no recordaba muchas cosas, desperté un día sin saber nada... pero me adapte rápido, tu me pediste matrimonio, íbamos a tener un hijo…

-espera un segundo… yo te pedí matrimonio?

-si? Que tiene?

-debería de estar loco conociendo lo que tu piensas acerca de eso… ese pobre Booth si que ha de haber recibido un gran rechazo…. que me respondiste?

Temperance guardo silencio, le daba un poco de pena decirle que no había tardado mucho en decirle que si.

-oh, ya entiendo… tu aceptaste cierto? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-bueno… no… no al principio, es solo que.

-ah, te tengo… te quieres casar conmigo, te quieres casar conmigo – decía Booth en forma de burla. El se quedo en silencio un momento y pensó en lo que estaba diciendo… - Temperance, tu… te quieres casar conmigo?

-Booth.

-aceptaste en tu sueño?

-si, yo acepte – dijo con una sonrisa. – y creo que si me lo pidieras… también aceptaría. Pero ahora quiero disfrutar de los inicios de la relación, no me quiero perder de nada y quiero guardar en mi memoria cada una de las cosas que pase contigo… tenemos mucho por delante, cierto?

-cierto – dijo Booth mientras la besaba.

Brennan lo abrazo; ahora lo tenía claro, viviría con Booth un noviazgo formal, pasaría días enteros con el, le contaría sus secretos mas profundos y ella escucharía los de el, tendrían peleas y grandes reconciliaciones... y un día despertaría de nuevo como lo había hecho en su sueño, pero recordando todas y cada una de las cosas hermosas que ha vivido y por las que ella seria tan feliz… y cuando el le pidiera matrimonio: no lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar.

FIN.

**Bueno... este es el fin, muchas gracias a todos los que me estuvieron comentando... nunca pensé que iba a publicar esta historia ni que les iba a gustar, y fue gracias a todos sus comentarios que yo la seguí escribiendo, si no, no se si la hubiera terminado... así que gracias por leerla**

**y ya tengo otro fic jaja... uno que escribí hace tiempo y que es un poco diferente a este, en día de estos lo subiré. **

**asi que nos vemos luego =) espero y les haya gustado el final.**

**bye!**


End file.
